


Can't Touch You (it takes a village)

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hasn't learned at all, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Touch You (it takes a village)

_Poke_.

“Nii-san,” he whines piteously. “Don’t do that!”

“Once you get your own hitai-ate, I won’t be able to touch your forehead, Sasuke.” Itachi looks at him with a gentle expression. “Work hard, and you will be a great ninja.”

Sasuke smiles widely and races outside to practice.

* * *

Itachi has no warmth in his face this time.

Sasuke has the same cold look. He charges, and -

 _Poke_.

“What happened to your hitai-ate, otouto?” He whispers into his paralyzed brother’s ear. “What happened to your village? Your teammates?

“Who are these people? Can they keep me from touching you? No - only a village can do that.”

He walks away quietly, leaving the children to panic over their unconscious leader.

“It seems you haven’t learned at all, Sasuke.”


End file.
